


Nesting for reals this time

by Aquatigermice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Babies, Bird sanctuary, M/M, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Its spring time once more. Which means nests. Which comes with eggs. And where there are eggs there is probably trouble especially when Steve is in the mix.





	Nesting for reals this time

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and fluffy to cheer us up after all that has happened.

Bucky had to look twice as he stared up at the tree because he was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. Surely he didn’t see a carefully built nest in a cute little tree with great views with HIS Stevie sitting on what he somehow knew was eggs. 

He had known that Steve had wanted children, little fledglings. Had known for some time. But there was nothing he could do about this. As it was they were both males. And everyone knew you had a choice in life when it came to your mates. You chose either male or female. 

And they had chosen love over children which if you ask Bucky wasn’t a hard choice to make. Ask him time and time again and he would still choose Steve. Though Steve was a handful. Always had a hair brain plan up his sleeve.

The fact remains that Steve wanted children. (Secretly so did Bucky) Steve would always approach nesting mothers, asking them if they would care for a break. Most looked at Steve and laughed him off. Why trust some scrawny bird with your precious future. Others would decline nicer but a few did take the offer. Bucky will admit Steve was a good egg sitter. And over the years he has helped hatched many of eggs. 

But this didn’t seem like a sitting gig. First of all the mothers always stayed nearby but Bucky looked around and saw no such female. And, this late in the season so close to hatching time females would prefer to sit on their eggs. 

Something was not right about this situation at all. He made his way up the tree to Steve, checking all branches for their safety. Snakes were big this time of year. They enjoyed eggs of all kinds and a baby bird was a nice treat to them. Once he landed next to Steve he saw the punk smiling up at him. 

“Steve, what in the hell are you doing?” The smile deepens. “Well, Buck it seems I am sitting on eggs. But surely your eyes can see that? I mean I know your blind at times but this takes the cake.”

Bucky whacks Steve with a wing. “I can see that you ass. What I am asking is whose nest is this? You didn’t turn Cuckoo and kick a mom out of her nest? I know you want chicks but that would be going too far. I love you but I am not about to fight some hyped up male bird for you. Just not happening” Steve pouts “Why must you think I am doing something bad all the time.” 

“Because you normally are Love. I mean even this whole egg sitting thing is not natural.” Steve gets that determined look on his face. Bucky knows a speech is coming. “But Buck its new life. It the next generation. I want to help with that not just idly sit by and watch. These mothers work so hard and if I can help I’ll do my best at what I can.”

Bucky rubs his head against Steve cooing softly. “ I know. That is why I don’t mind. So tell me about what going on with this sitting.” Steve shakes his head. “It isn’t a sitting. She has gone Buck. Their mother abandoned them. I watched her leave three hours ago,”

Bucky stares back. “Gone? Like gone gone?” Steve nods his head. It wasn’t uncommon for a parent to abandon their young in the wild but not this young. And this wasn’t the wild. This was Shield. A bird sanctuary. Both of which Steve and Bucky were residences of. All the birds here had human care. And were basically ruined from ever returning to the wild. “What happened,” Bucky said as he settled down better.

“Pierce, that asshole hawk swooped in and killed the dad. I tried to run him off but I wasn’t in time. I think she panics. It would have been hard on her to have to raise them on her own.”

“Did she forget that the humans would have helped her?” Steve frown “Buck she just lost her mate. She made a call.” Bucky shakes his head. “ I see that. But these eggs are part of her mate. Raising them would mean a little part of him would live on. Besides it’s not fair to the eggs.” 

“I know it’s not. Which is why I am sitting on them.” And that is why he loves Steve so. “Do you really want to sit on those eggs? Cause if you don’t I will go flag down a human and we can go about our day.”

Steve seems to lower himself down more over the eggs. “No, I got it. These are now mine. I may never get another chance. Besides they will do better if they have an actual bird maybe a chance to get out of this place.” Bucky pecks Steve lovingly on the head. “Ok, Punk I’ll get you something to eat.”

Bucky slowly makes his way down the tree. Once at the bottom he looks up to the nest. Steve raises a wing sending him off with a smile. Bucky heads to the waterway. He feels like fish. He makes sure to check the sky as he goes. Pierce was part of a gang of birds that like to attack and eat the residence.

In a way, Bucky doesn’t blame them. It is easy prey. Especially in the winter. Which is why some of the bigger birds protect this place. This leaves the members of Hydra more than a little bitter. Bucky has been attacked more than a couple of times. It doesn’t stop him from doing his job. 

Little stops Bucky. Not the lightning that knocked him out the sky. Not the young boys that found him and destroyed his wings. Not getting left for dead only to be discovered by a crazy cat lady of all things. Not Shield saying Bucky would never have a full life. Yes, he will never fly again. 

Feel the air so sweet up there or feel the wind whip past him as he is weightless with the world at his feet. But Bucky still has legs and he is fast. The sanctuary is located on the edge of a waterway that leads to the sea which is to his advantage. He could still swim to hunt which meant he didn’t need as much care as some of the others. 

Like his Stevie. 

Steve had come to Shield because of trash. He had eaten a piece that got stuck in his throat. Some kind humans saw him passed out and quickly got him the help he needed. Unfortunately, the trash not only did damage to Steve’s throat but the surgeries found it had cut off blood to his lungs. Steve has to be on medication. Stuff the wild would not have.

When Bucky first met Steve it was in a tree that Bucky had claimed as his own. Steve fight me Roger was the most scrappy bitter fighty thing Bucky had ever seen. And he knew that 1 Steve wouldn’t last a day here if he didn’t calm down. 2 that he would have to court this idiot.

It wasn’t easy. They were friends first. Both looking out for each other. Watching each other six. Then something changes and they were more than that. 

Bucky stands at the hill above the water. Searching as well as he could from the craggy rocks. It wasn’t as great as being in the sky but it was better than nothing. He spots what he is looking for. And dives right in. The wind whistles as he positions his body to catch the fish. This is the closest he can get to flying. 

He hits the water. And is down for just a few seconds before coming back up to the surface. He has what he came for. Bucky than spreads his wings and start the swim back to shore. The fish struggles to try and pull away. But Bucky is stronger. And more determined. He makes it the shore. Once the fish is no longer endanger of getting away he rests a bit. 

Steve better appreciate this treat. And with that thought, Bucky untangles his claws from the fish. Picks it up with his beak and carries it back to his mate. He just glad that the tree this female had picked wasn’t too far away.

Steve is smiling by the time he gets up there to him. “That was a lovely dive Hun. So graceful. You look just like Clint the guard dog!" Steve laughs at his own joke.

Bucky drops the fish. “If you are going to be like that than I am going to take this fish and eat it by myself. “ Steve pouts. “Don’t do that. Thanking you Buck for doing such a fine job of hunting. And Bass at that you really do love me.” 

Bucky snorts as he rips the fish apart and passes pieces to Steve. They eat in silence which is rare for them. When the fish is all gone Bucky settles next to Steve to rest. “When our babies are born” Steve starts. “I want their first meal to be fish caught by their Pa.” Bucky warms at the thought that they will be parents. He hopes he can be a good dad. 

“Say, Stevie?” Bucky asks. Steve hums next to him. “What kind of bird was the Mama.” Steve sits up a little. “A pigeon or something. I don’t know Buck wasn’t paying attention to that.” Bucky guesses he is ok with that. He just hopes this crazy loon hasn’t roped him into something too outrageous.

……….

Day after day Steve sit. He gets up for a short period of time to stretch both wings and legs. But then he is right back on the nest. Bucky makes sure to provide Steve with all his meals. Bring him his favorites too. It only takes two days for Shield to find out about Steve adventure into motherhood. 

They at first try to make sure everything ok. Which Steve is fine with. It is only when they try to take the nest that he flips out. Which cause Bucky to flip out and attack. It was then decided it be best to let the odd couple keep the eggs. 

Shield get smart and send Sam the next time. Which is the only one they both get along with. He is the waterfowl expert. “Since you won’t let anyone look at those eggs I hope they are at least some type of water bird for all our sake,” Sam said as he gives Steve his medicine. Then he gives them both a salmon. 

“Consider this a baby shower gift. If anyone deserves some babies. It’s you two. Shouldn’t be long now.” Then with a pat to each one's heads and an, I’ll be checking on you. Sam is gone. 

Bucky considers Sam statement. He is right. Birds all around them have been hatching nonstop for the past few days. So they should be coming up on their turn very soon. 

He lets Steve know that he loves him so. And he can’t wait to go fishing for their kids.

Steve wakes him that night suddenly. “I think” he start. “that its time Bucky.” Bucky is instantly awake. “Are you sure?” Steve nods. “I could hear them. And now I feel movement.” Bucky heart is hammering. “ Should I get the fish now or should I wait? Do you think they all will hatch? I might need a really big fish.” 

Steve smile. “No, I think we should wait till morning. That way we can see them better. And you can catch the best fish” That idea both thrills and terrifies Bucky. That is a very long wait. Or at least it will seem like one. “Do think you can wait that long? “ Steve looks offended. “Of course I can jerk. I waited this long already what is a few hours on top of that.”

Neither one can sleep. It too exciting. Bucky can just make out the noise of them moving around. Slowly the sky start to turn. Just when the light starts to appear Bucky start to make his way down. He catches himself wishing he could fly. Then he could be back to his family in no time. 

It seems that he picked a good time for the fish are sleeping. Bucky takes his time to select the best fish. This would be his children’s first meal. He wasn’t going to feed them crap. Once he picks his prey it’s easy going after that. 

He drops it in front of Steve for inspection. He looks gobsmacked. “Is that a shark?” Bucky smiles. “A little one just a baby yes?” Steve looks it over. “You’re crazy you know that? What if its mother was around?” Bucky shakes his head. “Sharks are not like us. So is this to your liking fellow daddy or must I go back to the water and get something else.” 

Steve laughs. Such a beautiful sound. “I guess this will do. Come let us met the babies.” Steve shifts slowly this way and then that way getting his feet under him. It had been a long night and he tried not to move. Not wanting to disturb the kids. 

One final shift and he stands. Slowly moving to step off the nest. Once he is next to Bucky they nod to each other as they look inside. This being Bucky’s first time seeing the inside.

In the light, Bucky can make out five fluffy shapes of a pale yellow. He isn’t sure where he saw yellow like this before but he knows he has. Also odd is that these little one’s eyes are open. Steve had said pigeon but he knows small birds babies eyes are born closed. 

The little ones blink at the light looking around till they come to stare at Bucky and Steve. They are adorable. Bucky thinks my kids are so cute they look good enough to eat.

“Hello” Steve warbles softly. “Hello” Bucky shrieks softly and the babies cluck “Hello” back.

Bucky turns so fast to look at Steve he sure his head almost spun right off. And Steve for whatever reason looks like he is the victim. “You said pigeon or something. These are clearly fucking chickens.” Steve looks sheepish. “Well, technically that is under something.” And in a slight whisper. “And don’t curse in front of the kids.” Bucky glares. “You knew. I know you did. So why didn’t you say anything.” 

“Because I know how much you like to eat poultry. I figured if you saw them first you would be more likely to let me keep them,”

Bucky stares at Steve than the babies. He feels the anger drain from him. With their wide eyes and fluffy coats. They stare at Bucky like he is their whole world.

He sighs. Steve smiles. He knows Bucky has caved. The little shit. “Now why would I separate these sweet babies from you. Wait why would I let you keep them. You’re going to corrupt them.” Steve smiles “That’s why you have to help me.”

Then he turns to the babies. “Who hungry!” A cheer of cheeps goes up. Steve looks at Bucky expectantly. “Alright, alright you little nuts. Calm it down.” And together they start breaking the fish down for their babies. The start of many tasks they will do for their young. 

Bucky wonders if he can teach them to swim. Also what Sam will think.

An osprey and a loon raising five baby chicken together Sam is going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wasn’t sure where I was going at first. But when I came back to check the notebook and was like I can combine two ideas in one here. This story was first based off of this loon that was near my job that ate something and it got stuck in its throat. 
> 
> We ended up calling this bird sanctuary. At began of this story Steve was a sparrow but I changed it to a loon when I decided Bucky was going to be an osprey.
> 
> This story got a little more inspiration after our family went thru a few hours dealing with a dropped Mockingbird nest. Which in the end we took to the same bird place. When we got there I noticed geese, ducks and peacocks just chilling behind the fence. So it got me thinking if odd parings happen here.
> 
> I chose Bucky to be an osprey because there is a nesting box by the side of our major road. And for the past two years, this pair of osprey, have chosen it as a nesting site. I always like to look up as I drive by to see how they are doing. Last year they had two babies!!
> 
> Also chicken can nest in trees. A fact I looked up after reading Angels Wild a Supernatural fanfiction. And chickens are omnivores so I took it as if you feed them fish they eat it. 
> 
> P.s. eagles can swim. Google it. If they can surely other birds can to.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
